


The Way Back

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rape is not just about the sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 88: Rape.

"Rape is not just about the sex."

As he listened to the lecture, Starsky thought about the rapists he and Hutch had arrested over the years, glad for each one off the streets.

"It's about violation, about power and control."

 _Violation._

Starsky glanced surreptitiously at his partner.

The awful pallor and needle tracks had faded—on the outside, anyway. But inside?

 _Violated, powerless. Oh, babe._

"To recover, victims must find a way to heal physically, emotionally, and mentally."

 _Have you found your way?_ Starsky wondered.

Hutch turned. His eyes, clear and steady, gave the answer.

 _"Yes. With you."_


End file.
